Gone Forever
by Naiatra Equatron
Summary: "Please come back..." he whispered, eyes closed. But he knew very well she will never come back, he'll never see her again. His precious Tigress...gone forever.


**I just had a chat with M4dG4rl! Gosh she's really nice! Read her fics, they're really awesome!**

**Hi! My first Kung Fu Panda one-shot.**

**I've read various one-shots featuring Tigress and Shifu's father/daughter relationship and they were all deeply moving! Somehow reading them inspired me to do one of my own. Though I really can't put the right emotion into words, I wanted to present one hoping it'll be as good as the ones I've read.**

**So here it is.**

**Hope you'll enjoy.**

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

* * *

**Gone forever**

Night began its claim as the wind sighs along the peach tree hill where Shifu stood, swooping petals falling from the limbs of the tree. The moon shone brightly amidst the ocean of stars.

He watched quietly as the lights that glowed in the homes of the citizens diminish one by one as each citizen readied himself for sleep, until not one candle was still burning of life.

The peach tree made a soft, rustling sound as if telling him to head to bed as well. He looked up and saw more petals fall, and this time, the absence of the wind made them fall limply. How mystifying it was, lying eyes upon the graceful dancing of peace blossom petals in mid-air.

It made him smile...but for only a second.

His gaze followed one in particular as it fell, catching it with his tiny hands as it came within his reach. He made slow cleansing breaths. Holding Oogway's staff close, he stared at it for a while before setting it free and watched it glide through the air.

His gaze followed it as it travelled, watched it part away. The sight was all too familiar. Only, he was not there to witness it happening, not there as she left. It was painful.

When the petal was completely out of view, his eyes settled on the gleaming river below the valley; a breath-taking sight. Yet as he gazed upon it, he felt a stab of pain in his heart. Somehow watching it sent a longing feeling inside him. One that had frequent appearances from the corners of his soul, bringing with it memories that came rushing like the river he settled his gaze upon, flashing before his eyes—the very source of his sorrow.

He clutched his staff, wishing those memories won't be as dreadful as it already been these past few days. He thought that through time, the feeling would disappear. But instead it becomes worse.

What would his students say if they saw him right now? Master Shifu, the greatest kung fu teacher in all of china, the one who has been elevated to the position as the new grand master of the Jade Palace, is showing weakness?

His ears detected faint sounds of approaching steps.

For a moment the grand master almost leapt to his feet as anticipation clouded his mind. His heart's quickened as hope burned anew, a bright grin stretched across his muzzle, pure joy shining in his eyes.

"Tigress..." he whispered into thin air, the sound of his voice showed sheer happiness.

It was as if an instant formation of storm clouds in the sky when the person standing before him was not the one he longed it would be. Shifu collected himself and stood indignantly, forgetting the moment when he allowed himself happiness for once.

"What are you doing here, Po?" the grand master asked.

"You should get some sleep, Shifu. I think it's been days since you let yourself get some proper shot-eye," Po told him, smiling and concern just beneath his words.

Shifu turned around so he was watching the moon again. He sighed, "I'll do that later Po."

Po walked closer to the red panda until he was beside him. He traced his master's gaze and ended watching the moon as well. "You know," Po began, "I'd never seen the moon as big and bright as tonight."

"So have I."

"It really is something isn't it?" Po added.

"Indeed it is."

Silence enveloped them for a moment; even Po dared not breathe a word. He sent Shifu quick glances, an awkward feeling swirling in his stomach. Shifu was unnaturally silent these past few days. It was hard to believe that before Tai Lung's defeat, he was this stern master, often found scolding someone for making a mistake. Now, he looked like a whole different person. One he didn't like nor knew was capable of.

Unable to bear the stillness, he began humming a tune—slow and peaceful like a lullaby.

_Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm_

_Shifu listened secretly as the young tiger hummed the same tune again and again since the day she arrived at the Jade Palace. He seemed to have noticed that this have been a routine every time she would be sent to bed. _

_Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm_

_Shifu peeked on the little gap on her door. He saw her sitting atop her bed, holding a doll and she was stroking its head lovingly as if it were her own child. He couldn't get a clear view of her face. But his keen observation spotted a streak of water on her cheeks. She was crying. _

_She brought her paw to wipe the tears from her eyes, ridding every piece of evidence that she have cried. _

_Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm_

_She continued despite her current state. Shifu felt the urge to rush inside and hold her close, tell her everything is alright. That what he was doing is only to prevent her from the fate that befell his former student and child. But he restrained himself. Doing just that might be the start of it._

_Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm_

_Tigress sniffed. She hugged her stuffed toy, emitting muffled sobs. _

_It tore him apart to see his foster daughter at such a dreadful state. If only there was a way for him to show his love for her without the use of words or any type of action that will lead her to devastation. He made a mistake before. His display of love and pride made him lose a student and a son. His very actions were the cause of it. And he loved her too much to allow her to travel the same path. _

_He will not make that mistake again. If only he could make her understand._

_Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm_

_It took all his willpower to tear his gaze from the little tiger cub and turn away to leave. This is how he started it. So this is how it should be. Though he may be haunted about it for the rest of his life, it is a small price to pay to protect his daughter._

"_Shifu?" _

_He heard her call. But he didn't stop to look whether she was there; watching him walk away, though the sound of a door sliding indicated that she was. _

Shifu released a deep sigh, his grasp on Oogway's staff loosening as he drooped down like a wilted flower. The memory was just too painful and he wished that he wasn't reminded of it. "Po, please stop," he ordered in a good-natured way. He was surprised at how fresh the memory was. It happened twenty years ago and still it felt like a recent event.

"Sorry," the giant panda apologized, his ears flattening on his ears.

"Go to bed. I'll be fine on my own," Shifu said.

Po looked down on Shifu worriedly. He knew he was hurting—all of them—but Shifu was the one most affected by it. Of course he would be most affected by it! To think that his adopted daughter left with no warning, not even a sign or at least a letter telling them why. Why is it that she left? Why? It doesn't seem like her. She had known her to be hard-core, strong-willed and has an unbreakable spirit! Nothing could penetrate through her platinum soul. If there ever was a problem, what was it? Po wanted to know.

"Seven," Shifu spoke all of a sudden.

Po blinked, "Huh?"

"It's been seven months," Shifu said, his voice full of sorrow, "And still nothing." He had been keeping count.

Po immediately realized what his master meant. "I know," Po said.

"I don't know what to do."

Po felt his stomach churn. Shifu feeling helpless seemed hard to imagine and yet now he's here, helpless like a lost child. Even as he stared down at the miniature figure of his master, his sadness engulfed him and he felt as if he's being drawn into a world of pure misery. He knew right now, Shifu is in one.

Po wanted to say something that would lift his spirits. At the moment, his mind won't produce any. There aren't any proper words that would help him lift his spirit. Except the words that surely would, but he cannot mention Tigress' name in front of him. That would only make him feel much worse.

When Po opened his mouth to speak, sleep crept in, he yawned.

"Go to bed now Po," Shifu said managing a small smile, "You need your rest."

At least Shifu hadn't forgotten the gesture; he still knows how to make a smile. "You do too," Po yawned.

Shifu chuckled. "You need it most."

"Okay." The panda stood up and turned to leave. But before he was out of earshot, he looked at his master over his shoulder and said, "Don't worry Shifu, she'll be back. We'll just have to wait." Then he was gone.

Shifu looked heavenwards. "I have Po...for seven months. I have," he said as if it was meant for the sky. The air came by again, ruffling the fur on his face. He closed his eyes to allow it bathe him with cold air.

He paused for a while. For seven months Tigress had not returned. She left without a trace, without a note telling him she'll be back soon or off to address a problem he did not know about, without even confronting him what the problem was—though he doubted she would.

She is someone who keeps her emotions to herself and show the world that she is a person pain cannot penetrate through. Everyone saw her as that. Not him. He could see underneath her hard exterior, the shadow of a lonesome child, craving for her master's approval and her father's acceptance. But he never was a father to her, only a master. A master who's doing his job of producing warriors that will keep evil from invading, and mould them into the best they can be.

He wasn't the most open person either, like the feline master, he's the only person who knows of his emotions, displaying only what the world can understand and what everyone expects. But never did he think what kind his daughter needed from him—a teacher or a father?

He knew he became the most prestigious teacher in all of china, but never was he the most loving father the world has ever known.

He had provided Tigress shelter, food, clothing and other necessities in life, but denied her the right most children would want from their parents—their love—_his_ love.

Now that it seemed too late, he may never fulfil his most top priority—be a proper father to his beloved daughter.

He had a chance once, but he let it slip away.

_Hmm_

His eyes snap open.

He thought he heard her voice, his precious daughter's voice. He sought his surroundings for any signs of her. He stood up and looked behind the tree, desperation driving him to do so.

None.

There was no trace of her presence.

Shifu returned to his previous position, scolding himself as he did so for acting so idiotic. What was he thinking acting like some insecure child? She couldn't be here, she had left.

And possibly never return again.

And it was his entire fault.

_Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm_

He sighed. He looked at the moon; its silver light reflected in his steely blue eyes. He deserved this, this never ending sorrow. It was the very consequence that his negligence had brought. He must face it. Alone.

_Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, _it went on.

Shifu opened his mouth and breathed in fresh air. Her presence was everywhere. It was ironic that his daughter had strove very hard, work her best to the extent of her capabilities to please him, but couldn't, how she had craved his love, now he craved for her to be by his side just as it had been for the past twenty years.

Now that she was gone, his life seemed to have also reached its end

_Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, _

He joined the sound that was echoing in his surroundings. Their voices united and produced a soothing melody.

She is never coming back, he must accept that.

The sound lulled the old master to sleep. "Please come back..." he whispered, his eyes closed.

But he knew very well she will never come back, he'll never see her again.

_Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm_

Her vibrant eyes, her blazing fur, her lovely smile, her unheard laughter...

His precious Tigress...

Gone forever.

* * *

**So, how was it, any good? **

**And yes, I know, I suck at English. Forgive me for that. English isn't my mother-tongue so it's understandable, right? Read and review please.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
